


Sparks

by vix_spes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of those significant looks and touches had to mean something ......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edmund's POV

Edmund winced as he attempted to pull his tunic over his head. For a few brief seconds during his fight with the wer-wolf, the dark creature had managed to get the better of him and give him a good swipe with its claws. The injury hadn’t been enough to debilitate him and prevent him both from killing the wer-wolf and dealing with the White Witch but it still hurt like hell, especially when you took into account the fact that he was still battered and bruised from the failed raid on Miraz’s castle. What possibly hurt the most was the fact that Peter had failed to notice that he was injured but then again, Peter had been missing a lot of things recently.

He hissed as his tunic stuck stubbornly to the open scratches on his back but finally managed to get his tunic off. Leaning to the side he grabbed for the water, healing herbs and bandages that he had managed to steal without anybody noticing, although he didn’t have a clue how he was going to be able to clean and bandage his injuries. He would love some of Lucy’s cordial right now but he didn’t want to worry her and the others were dealing with things that were much more important than a few little scratches. It was for that very reason that he had picked this little ledge; it was secluded enough and suitably out of the way that the chances of him being discovered by one of his siblings was relatively slim.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t taken into account a certain Telmarine Prince.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath he spun around and saw Caspian standing in the entrance to the How and groaned inwardly. He had deliberately tried not to pay too much attention to the Telmarine, having noted Susan’s interest in him and being more aware than ever that he was no longer a Narnian King in his mid-twenties (and with the appearance that befitted his age) but a Narnian King with years of memories yet the appearance of an English schoolboy. It was virtually impossible though and privately, he had admitted his interest in, and his attraction towards, the older teenager. For that reason, he had managed to ensure that he wasn’t put in any positions such as this one. During the last few years that they had been in Narnia as the ruling monarchy, all three of his siblings had had public relationships or at least had been courted openly. Edmund, on the other hand, had kept the few relationships that he had had private simply for the fact that all of the relationships he had had were with other men. Whilst that wasn’t frowned upon in Narnia, it was certainly unusual enough that Edmund had desired to keep it private in order to limit the amount of gossip that he was subjected to.

Now though, with it just being the two of them on the secluded ledge and, still slightly vulnerable from seeing the White Witch again and all the memories that had come flooding back, he wasn’t sure that he was going to be able to resist. He dimly registered Caspian talking but completely missed the words and simply saw Caspian moving towards him, collecting the water skin, and cloth as he did so. He held his breath as Caspian moved towards and then behind him, soaking the cloth in the water and starting to clean the scratches gently and carefully. The older teenager was standing so close to him that he could feel Caspian’s breath on the back of his neck and Edmund could feel himself start to blush at the close proximity. It was at times like this that he really cursed his pale complexion, wishing that he was more like Peter. At the same time, he was incredibly grateful to Caspian as there was no way that he could have done this himself. He startled as Caspian broke the silence.

“I did not realise that you had been injured. None of us did.”

“I didn’t want any of you to know, it’s not that important and there are plenty of other things to be worrying about that are more important.”

“More important?” He could hear the shock in Caspian’s voice and silently admonished himself for allowing his lack of self-confidence to creep into his voice and words. “But you are King Edmund the Just. Who can be more important than that?”

Edmund could feel the heat on his cheeks at the older teens words and couldn’t help the ripple of pleasure that ran through him. It was so rare that people judged him apart from his siblings and even rarer for someone to judge him as the most important of the four.

“It’s just Edmund, Prince Caspian. You don’t need to call me King Edmund all the time.”

“You are sure? In that case, you must call me Caspian. I am sure that your brother and sisters would wish to know that you are injured. How did you get your injuries?”

“The scratches are from the wer-wolf and the bruises are from the raid on Miraz’s castle. My brother and sisters have enough to worry about at the moment without having to worry about me as well. I am grateful to you though; I don’t know if I would have been able to do this by myself.”

“Then I am happy to be of service.”

Edmund had to hold back the delighted shiver at the feel of Caspian’s hands on his bare skin and wished more than ever that he felt as though he could put his own wants and needs in front of those of his brother and sisters. He wanted to kiss Caspian so badly but for Susan’s sake, he wouldn’t give in to his own desires, no matter how much he wanted to. He saw Caspian’s hand reach around him to collect the healing herbs and bandages before he could feel the herbs being applied and kept in place with the bandages. He obediently turned around for the bandages to be tied off and found himself looking straight at Caspian’s throat.

“Thank you Caspian. I really appreciate it.”

As he finished speaking he raised his chin a couple of inches so that he was looking straight into Caspian’s eyes, realising just how close they were to each other and that it would only take a scant movement for them to finally be kissing. Just as he thought it was about to happen, he saw a glint out of the corner of his eye and spinning around, saw that the Telmarine army had arrived. He hated to admit it but part of him was relieved when they saw the movement at the edge of the woods and Narnia became their first priority once more. As much as he wanted to do it, he couldn’t help but be relieved that he hadn’t kissed Caspian; if he had, he wouldn’t have been able to face Susan due to the guilt. With one last quick glance at Caspian, he turned and made for the stone table, where Peter was talking to Lucy.

“Pete ... you’d better come quickly.”

~*~

“If I may ... Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as a King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time.”

Edmund caught the look that Caspian sent his way as he spoke and understood immediately what he was thinking. The only thing that would possibly work in order to buy them some time; a duel between Miraz and one of the Narnian camp, between Miraz and Peter. He also saw the look that Peter directed his way before he committed himself to a decision. Despite his need to be in complete control of absolutely everything, even Peter had to admit that when it came to traditions, history and general etiquette, Edmund was the more knowledgeable of the two and would have the answer. As Peter saw the nod that Edmund gave him, Edmund resigned himself to moving from the corner he had found for himself to hide in, protected somewhat by Trufflehunter, knowing that he would have to write the terms in order that they could be presented to Miraz. His plan to remove himself from Caspian’s tempting presence would have to be abandoned as well; he would need Caspian’s help to ensure that the terms were what would be expected from the Telmarines. He would just have to ensure that there was somebody else in the room with them all the time in order to make things easier for the both of them.

~*~

Edmund looked up at the sound of movement in the doorway. He had picked one of the small ante-chambers off the room being used as the armoury to put his armour on and Caspian had somehow found him. They had both attempted to keep their distance after their almost kiss but it hadn’t lasted long at all as they had to work together in order to draft the terms they would present to Miraz, negotiations and diplomacy being Edmund’s area of expertise combined with Caspian’s knowledge of Telmarine politics and etiquette. Edmund had already pulled his chainmail shirt and his tabard on over his tunict and trousers and his leather gorget was on even if it was unlaced but he was struggling slightly with the buckles to everything else. Normally Peter would be helping him with this but he had no idea where his elder brother was. He had disappeared around the same time that Edmund and Caspian had started drafting the terms that Edmund would present to Miraz.

He fought to keep the blush from his cheeks as Caspian moved behind him to buckle on his pauldrons before moving back in front of him. In an attempt to distract himself from Caspian’s close proximity (and the fact that he really wanted to kiss him), he focused on the elaborately patterned leather pauldrons and vambraces that Caspian himself wore. It didn’t work too well as Caspian stepped closer in order to lace the leather gorget that he wore before concentrating on the leather vambraces. With Caspian’s attention firmly on the buckles of his vambraces, Edmund risked a glance at Caspian’s face and was surprised by the worry that he saw.

“I know what I’m doing Caspian.”

“I know that.” Caspian quirked his lips into a small smile, as if to reassure himself. “I have heard the stories but I do not trust my uncle.”

Edmund rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I may look like a teenager Caspian but I have the memories of a lifetime as King. I was the diplomat, the negotiator. I know exactly what I’m doing.”

He reached for his sword, and just before he strode out of the room he paused briefly to clasp Caspian on the shoulder in an attempt to assuage his need for touch.

~*~

Edmund grunted as he deflected the blow of yet another Telmarine foot soldier. It would appear that Miraz hadn’t been the only traitor in the Telmarine camp. Lord Sopespian, who he remembered from his meeting with Miraz, had stabbed the king in the back with one of Susan’s arrows, killing him and giving the Telmarine army a legitimate reason to commence the battle. He had been incredibly relieved when Peter had escaped from the duel, unscathed but for a dislocated shoulder and that was easily fixed. It had been a close call though and there had been so many times that he had wanted to reach out to Caspian, who was standing just to his left, for reassurance. He didn’t dare do so though, not with them being in full view of the Narnian and Telmarine armies, not to mention Susan. Instead, he had gritted his teeth, praying to Aslan that Lucy would get through and that Peter didn’t do something stupid.

He cursed under his breath as he stumbled slightly under a particularly heavy blow. To his delight, he had seemed to lose none of his skills or agility but what he was having to compensate for (and what he kept forgetting) was that he was a teenager again. He simply didn’t have the stamina or the strength that he had had previously. Out of habit he checked on his siblings, satisfied to see Peter at his best and Susan admirably holding her own. In checking on them, two Telmarine soldiers had crept up on him but, courtesy of the two swords that he wielded, they were summarily despatched within seconds.

Despite the fact that the marching army were scant feet away from him he couldn’t help but scan the battlefield for Caspian. When he saw him he couldn’t help the look of horror that crossed his face as Caspian, surrounded by four Telmarine soldiers, fell backwards into the pit that had been created when they collapsed the pillars supporting the vaults of the How. He was overwhelmed with relief when, mere seconds later, the trees, obviously awakened by Aslan, arrived and he saw Caspian pull himself to safety.

~*~

Edmund slipped out of the crowded ballroom, desperate for some peace and quiet from the hordes of people that wanted to talk to him. Even during his reign he had never been too enamoured with the socialising and entertaining that he had been required to do. He disliked it even less after a year back in an English boarding school. Caspian was making the rounds, talking to the necessary people now that he had been crowned King, Doctor Cornelius following behind him for reassurance should it be needed. Lucy was dancing with the fauns, much as she had done at their own coronation. Peter was talking with Glenstorm and his sons, no doubt discussing battle techniques as he used to with Oreius and Susan, Susan was following Caspian’s every movement with her eyes. Even as she danced with those lords that asked her, she was still watching Caspian. He had been able to block everything out before considering they were in the middle of a battle but, now that Caspian had been crowned King it all came flooding back; how much he wanted Caspian, the almost kiss that they had shared and the sickening guilt at the knowledge that he was unable to resist the temptation that was King Caspian even though he knew that Susan had fallen for him as well.

As soon as they had entered the ballroom he had fallen back into old habits, checking to see where all of the exits and balconies were, which were the most secluded and which would be the easiest for him to slip out of unseen. That knowledge served him well as he ducked behind some drapes and out onto a small secluded balcony, breathing a sigh of relief when he was finally alone. It wasn’t long before his peace and quiet was disturbed by the sound of the drapes being pulled back and soft footsteps behind him. He spun around to see the one person that he hadn’t expected; Caspian.

“You shouldn’t be out here; you should be inside.”

“What? Dancing with your sister?” Edmund blushed at the hint of mockery contained in the words. “Nobody will miss me too much, the fireworks are about to start. Besides, I am exactly where I want to be.”

“What about Susan?” Edmund could have kicked himself for his words but he just had to know. “I’m sorry,” thinking that he must sound so childish and bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything else.

“Your sister is very beautiful but it is not her that I’m interested in.”

Edmund blushed at the words but, slightly nervous despite his pleasure at Caspian’s words, backed up until his back was pressing against the cold stone of the balcony. There was no way that he could move between the stone balustrade at his back and Caspian standing in front of him, mere inches separating them. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Caspian’s hand at his waist and all he could think was that now there were no armies to stop them this was finally happening. It all happened so quickly that before he knew it, Caspian’s lips were on his. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Caspian had pulled away.

“You’re missing your fireworks.”

Caspian didn’t bother to respond, he just leant in and kissed Edmund again. The first kiss had broken Edmund’s resolve and this time he was prepared and responded eagerly. As Edmund’s arms slid up around Caspian’s neck to tangle in the shoulder-length hair he let his eyes slide shut and gave himself over to the sensations that he was experiencing. Caspian’s arm slid fully around his waist, pulling him into the chest in front of him as a hand cupped his face, tilting his head ever so slightly. He couldn’t hold back the mewls and whimpers that escaped him as they continued to kiss, hands started to wander as their tongues duelled lazily. He could remember all of the kisses he had received during his previous life in Narnia and not one had affected him like this. He didn’t even care that a flimsy piece of material separated them from all the guests in the ballroom and that they could be discovered at any minute.

As Caspian’s mouth left his to nuzzle his neck, giving teasing bites to his collar-bone and the tempting curve of a shoulder not quite hidden by Telmarine fashions, he tilted his head back and moaned quietly as fleeting kisses were pressed to his jaw line. He didn’t need to see the fireworks that he could hear overhead; they were going off behind his eyelids regardless.

~*~

 “We will?” Edmund’s heart stopped at the words. He had known that they were going to be leaving Narnia as there was no need for them to be there now, no matter how much they wanted to stay but to be told that they weren’t going to be returning? He couldn’t bear the thought of that.

His heart started beating again as he heard Aslan’s words that he and Lucy would be able to return. He felt slightly sickened at himself at the relief he felt that Susan wouldn’t be returning to Narnia and that he would have Caspian to himself but he felt a deep sorrow that neither of his older siblings would be able to return to the place that was such a big part of their lives and that meant so much to them.

“I’m older and I’m not sure that I want to understand.” He couldn’t believe that Susan would be so forward. She had never done that with any of her beaus in Narnia before; what made Caspian so different from all of the others?

He saw the look that Caspian shot him over Susan’s shoulder and he knew that Caspian hadn’t wanted it.  Well, more than that, he had proof that Caspian wasn’t interested in Susan. It still felt as though his lips were tingling from all of the kisses that Caspian had bestowed upon him in the last twenty-four hours. He had woken that morning in Caspian’s arms to discover the elder King watching him. As soon as Caspian had realised that he was awake, he had kissed Edmund softly and to Edmund, it seemed as though they hadn’t stopped until they had to leave. Nevertheless, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from sending a glare at Susan’s back when she managed to separate herself from Caspian.

As they turned to the portal that would lead them back to England, Edmund ensured that he would be the first to pass through so that he wouldn’t be tempted to do anything stupid like turning back and kissing Caspian in front of everybody. He was determined not to look back; if he did then he wasn’t sure that he would be able to leave at all. The only thing that he could do was hold onto the memories and hope that it wouldn’t be too long before Aslan allowed himself and Lucy to return to Narnia and Caspian.


	2. Caspian's POV

Caspian couldn’t help the gasp of surprise that escaped him as he saw the gouges and bruises that marred the back of King Edmund. He had hoped to escape to the ledge in search of some peace and quiet following his talk with his old tutor to try and come to terms with what he had nearly done and what he had learnt. He hadn’t realised that his stupidity had resulted in the King being injured. Ever since he had escaped from his Uncle’s castle he had been on a rollercoaster of emotions, one that didn’t seem to end.

His meeting with High King Peter and the subsequent relationship had been tumultuous and fractious at best with the High King struggling with Caspian for control over the Narnians and what they were doing. But where the High King had almost constantly sought to humiliate and belittle him, King Edmund had simply watched with those dark eyes and impassive face. It was easy to see why the younger of the two kings had been the diplomat; only if you were watching him carefully could you see the emotions in his eyes. He had seen the way that the High King ran rough-shod over his siblings, particularly the younger two, and how much it hurt King Edmund to simply be dismissed as though his thoughts and opinions simply didn’t matter.

“King Edmund? Are you okay? King Edmund? Can you hear me?”

Before he could grasp the fact that the younger King hadn’t responded he had already moved forward, his feet moving of their own accord, taking hold of the water skin and cloth as he did so.

“I did not realise that you had been injured. None of us did.”

“I didn’t want any of you to know, it’s not that important and there are plenty of other things to be worrying about that are more important.”

“More important?”

Caspian couldn’t believe that this teenager could think so little of himself. He had loved the stories that first his nurse and then Doctor Cornelius had told him about the Golden Age of Narnia. Of all the stories and people that he had heard about, it was King Edmund the Just, the younger of the two kings who had captured his attention the most. All of the stories he had heard about the kings and queens had focused on how good a warrior High King Peter was, how beautiful and gentle Queen Susan was and nobody had ever had a bad thing to say about Queen Lucy. However, as a prince himself, it had been King Edmund who had made the biggest impression on him and who he wanted to emulate the most. King Edmund had excelled in everything; master diplomat and negotiator, warrior and scholar. A much younger Caspian, covertly studying books on the fighting techniques of the Narnians had noticed to his delight, that the Just King had even fought in a similar style to him, only the Narnian had fought with two swords whilst Caspian fought in the Telmarine manner with a sword and a dagger. In his dreams and the minutes he had allowed himself to let his thoughts wander, he had imagined what it must be like to meet King Edmund but reality was nothing like he had imagined. He had spent so long fantasising about meeting King Edmund that he hadn’t prepared himself for the possibility that one day that fantasy might come true. What he definitely hadn’t been prepared for was the fact that when he did finally meet the much adored King he would be so completely and utterly attracted to him.

He winced as he cleaned the cuts and scratches, noting with interest the pale skin scattered with freckles, so different from the tanned skin of the Telmarines. He gave a pleased albeit unseen smile as he was told to drop the ‘King’ and simply call the younger teen Edmund, nearly tripping over his tongue returning the courtesy before asking how he had gained the injuries. He couldn’t help the guilt that swamped him as he heard that the scratches had been gained trying to tidy up the mess that he had made in trusting Nikabrik and his companions. Doctor Cornelius had told him the tales of the White Witch and he knew that, although Edmund had aided her at first, it had been him who had destroyed her wand in the final battle prior to being crowned a King of Narnia. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the courage it had taken to destroy her for a second time and couldn’t help but admire him.

He had noticed the interest that Queen Susan had shown in him and although she was beautiful, it was the youngest King who had stolen his interest the first time that he set eyes on him. Even now, battered and bruised, it was a struggle for Caspian to keep his touch clinical when every single bit of him was fascinated by the play of muscles under the pale and satin-soft skin, wanting to just reach out and explore it with touch. He had been captured by the contrast of pale skin, dark hair and deep eyes. While Edmund’s face had a tendency to remain impassive, you could often tell his real emotions by looking at his eyes. That small hint of a smile, normally accompanied by a spark of excitement in those expressive eyes had Caspian desperate to kiss him, an urge that he was constantly trying to suppress.

Turning Edmund around so that he could tie off the bandages, he absentmindedly took another step forward, not realising how just how much he had invaded Edmund’s personal space. It was only as Edmund tilted his head up that he realised just how close they were, so close that his restraint was perilously close to snapping. He had just started to inch his hand towards Edmund’s waist and was gathering his courage to lean in the last few inches when he caught the flash of sunlight on armour out of the corner of his eye. His uncle’s army had arrived.

He had missed his opportunity.

Before he could say anything, Edmund was gone inside the How, presumably to inform his brother of the recent turn of events.

~*~

Caspian bit his lip nervously, and looked to his former tutor for reassurance before he spoke up.

“If I may ... Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as a King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of is people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time.”

As he finished speaking he looked across the room to Edmund and at the other’s nod, realised that he knew what Caspian was thinking of. He hadn’t been able to help but notice that, as everybody had congregated around the stone table to discuss what was going to be the best course of action, Edmund had deliberately chosen a place to sit that was on the opposite side of the room from Caspian. He could only hope that his aborted attempt at a kiss earlier had ruined the chance of at least a friendship between the two of them. As the High King agreed to his suggestion though, he couldn’t help the thrill that went through him at the thought that he would be able to work on the terms with Edmund and see the fabled brilliance of the Just King at work. That was if he was able to concentrate long enough; the flickering of the flames on Edmund’s skin and the way that the firelight seemed to create sparks in the hazel eyes was highly distracting.

~*~

Caspian searched through the How for Edmund, wanting to see him before he left to deliver the Narnians terms to his uncle. Logically, he knew that Edmund was used to this kind of thing and had done it plenty of times before but he still couldn’t help but worry. He had dressed himself for battle in his chainmail shirt, leather cuirass and vambraces with Doctor Cornelius helping him with the buckles for his pauldrons as he couldn’t quite reach them himself. With his dagger and sword strapped to his waist, he couldn’t help but feel useless about the fact that not only was he not allowed to present the terms for combat but he wasn’t even allowed to duel his uncle. He could understand why the Narnians didn’t want him fighting but it didn’t help him feel any better. Moving through the armoury, he finally caught sight of Edmund in one of the ante-chambers, struggling with his own armour and wondered where the High King was.

King Edmund had put on his chainmail shirt, the crimson tabard with the lion rampant embroidered in gold on the front and his leather gorget but was struggling with the buckles on everything else. Even though he had sworn to himself that he would avoid putting himself in another situation where he would struggle to stop himself from kissing Edmund, he couldn’t resist and walked into the ante-chamber. Moving behind the younger King he forced himself to focus on the buckles of Edmund’s pauldrons rather than the incredibly tempting curve of Edmund’s neck and shoulder. As he moved round in front of the other boy he couldn’t help but notice the blush that had almost obliterated the freckles dusting the pale skin and the way that the ebony hair obscured the beautiful hazel eyes. His eyes drifted down to Edmund’s lips and he shook his head to bring himself back to reality. He had picked up the leather vambraces and started to buckle them on, focusing on them completely, not realising that he was invading Edmund’s personal space and that he had completely failed to keep his worry from his face. He realised that he had been caught out when Edmund spoke.

“I know what I’m doing Caspian.”

“I know that.” Caspian quirked his lips into a small smile. “I have heard the stories but I do not trust my uncle.” He hadn’t trusted his uncle before the revelations about his father but trusted him even less now.

“I may look like a teenager Caspian but I have memories of a lifetime as King. I was the diplomat, the negotiator. I know exactly what I’m doing.”

He could only watch as Edmund reached for his sword and strode out of the room, barely pausing to clasp Caspian on the shoulder. He forced himself to stay still, even though all he wanted to do was reach out and grasp the younger teenager by the shoulders, before pressing him against the wall and finally kissing him.

Unfortunately, all he could do was stand at the entrance to the How and watch with Edmund’s siblings as Edmund walked towards the Telmarine camp accompanied by Glenstorm and Giant Wimbleweather.

~*~

He couldn’t help himself. It was the complete antithesis to the training that he had undergone since he was old enough to lift a sword but throughout the entire battle he was hyperaware of exactly where Edmund was on the battlefield. He had known that Edmund fought with two swords and no shield but it was completely different having read about it in books and then seeing it in reality.

He couldn’t stop the look of horror that spread across his face as he looked up to check on Edmund once more and saw him brandishing his swords having despatched yet another Telmarine soldier. It wasn’t that that horrified Caspian however, it was the fact that the main body of the Telmarine army, which had been marching steadily closer had now reached Edmund and was mere feet from him. There was no way that this could end well. He caught a flash of steel out of the corner of his eye and realised that he had managed to allow himself to get surrounded by four Telmarine soldiers whilst distracted by Edmund.

He was more than capable of dealing with that many but before he could do anything, his feet went from beneath him and he fell backwards into the pit that he himself had created, completely missing the look of horror on Edmund’s face as he watched the whole thing happen. He wasn’t prepared for Glozelle to be there with a pike but, as he prepared himself for death, he only had two regrets. The first was that he felt he had betrayed the Narnians and the second was that he regretted not kissing Edmund. He was as prepared as he was going to be and Glozelle was moving steadily closer when all of a sudden roots shot out of the ground and knocked Glozelle unconscious much to Caspian’s obvious relief.

~*~

Caspian sighed as he saw Edmund slip out of the ballroom covertly. He had been expecting something like this to happen and if he was honest with himself, he was surprised that Edmund hadn’t snuck out earlier. Unfortunately, he had no chance of escaping himself and following Edmund. Seeing as this was the ball celebrating his coronation both as King Caspian X of Telmar and also King Caspian of Narnia, he had duties to attend to, duties that involved talking to what seemed like every single person in the room. However, the one person that he really wanted to talk to was the one person that he couldn’t talk to.

What he was surprised about was that none of Edmund’s siblings seemed to have noticed that he had disappeared. He looked around, noticing Lucy dancing with the fauns, Peter talking with Glenstorm and the other centaurs, and Susan; he looked away quickly as he saw the eldest Pevensie daughter staring at him fixatedly. To his relief, Doctor Cornelius tapped on his shoulder lightly and informed him that he had spoken to all of the necessary people and that he was now as free as he could be to enjoy himself. Caspian blushed as his old tutor nodded his head in the direction of the balcony that Edmund had hidden himself on, intimating that he knew precisely where Caspian really wanted to be. He should have known that he wouldn’t be able to hide anything from the Doctor; he never had been able to. He slowly made his way across the room towards the balcony that he was aiming for, stopping every so often to make light conversation so that people wouldn’t notice that he had an agenda. When he finally reached the archway leading out to the balcony, he looked around to ensure that no-one (and definitely not a certain former Queen) was watching what he was doing before pulling aside the drapes and slipping out onto the balcony. As soon as he stepped out onto the balcony, Edmund spun around at the sound of his footsteps and spoke almost accusingly.

“You shouldn’t be out here; you should be inside.”

“What? Dancing with your sister?” He couldn’t help the mocking tone that slipped into his reply. To his annoyance, there had been too much of people throwing the formed Gentle Queen into his path. “Nobody will miss me too much, the fireworks are about to start. Besides, I am exactly where I want to be.”

“What about Susan?” Caspian wished for once that Edmund would actually reach out and take what he wanted, rather than thinking about his siblings. He wanted desperately to tell Edmund to stop apologising but then the Just King bit his lip and all thoughts of being annoyed with him fled his mind. Edmund looked so very tempting with his bottom lip caught in his teeth and a slight flush on his cheeks.

“Your sister is very beautiful but it is not her that I’m interested in.”

Caspian couldn’t help himself and moved closer to Edmund, noting that the brunet moved backwards as he moved forwards until Edmund’s back was firmly pressed against the cold stone of the balcony. Caspian himself continued to move forwards until there were only a few inches between them. He didn’t know how much longer the Pevensie’s were going to be in Narnia, how much time he would be able to spend with Edmund. He was determined that he wasn’t going to lose this opportunity. He knew that he was taking a risk, particularly with the way that Susan was looking at him, but he was fairly confident that Edmund was as interested in him as he was interested in Edmund. He took a deep breath and raised his hand, placing it on Edmund’s waist and, before he lost his nerve, he leant in and captured Edmund’s lips. It was only a brief kiss and Caspian pulled away quickly.

“You’re missing your fireworks.”

Caspian didn’t bother to reply, nothing was going to distract him now. He leant in and captured Edmund’s lips again, delighted when this time Edmund responded eagerly. He felt Edmund’s arms slide up to wrap around his neck, tangling in his hair and as he saw Edmund’s eyes slide shut, he let his own do that same. He moved his arm from its position resting on Edmund’s hip and wrapped it fully around Edmund’s waist so that he could pull the lithe form against his chest. He let his other hand cup Edmund’s face so that he could tilt Edmund’s head slightly to the side. The mewls and whimpers that were escaping Edmund delighted him and as hands started to wander slightly he couldn’t hold back his own moans.

Even though he knew that there were hundreds of people on the other side of the sheer drapes, people who would be none too impressed that he was kissing another man, he couldn’t resist the milky-pale skin of Edmund’s shoulder. He had to know if it was as satiny-smooth as it looked. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Edmund’s mouth, trailing kisses down his throat so that he could nuzzle his neck and give gentle, teasing bites to the oh so tempting collar-bones and the skin that was just as soft as it looked, not quite hidden by the Telmarine fashions the Narnians were wearing. One teasing nip just below Edmund’s ear had the younger King’s eyes flying open and Caspian wished that he could see this forever.

An Edmund that was lost in passion was absolutely breathtaking. A becoming flush was spread over his cheeks, his pupils were blown with desire and he was panting slightly. Caspian trailed fleeting kisses to Edmund’s jaw-line but when the brunet’s eyes slid shut again he couldn’t resist and claimed Edmund’s mouth again.

~*~

Caspian ran down the stairs, looking for Aslan in order to notify him that the preparations had all been made and that they were simply waiting for him to arrive. Looking around the courtyard he caught sight of him walking and talking with Peter and Susan but before he could turn and move back into the castle he was seen by them. He saw the small smile that instantly sprang to Susan’s face and could feel a small pang of guilt at the expression on her face. He had just spent most of the morning hidden in an undisturbed part of the library with Edmund wrapped in his arms, kissing him until his lips were kiss-swollen and slightly bruised. The guilt that he felt was the fact that he didn’t regret the stolen kisses or the fact that he had spent the previous night watching the Just King as he had slept in Caspian’s arms. He forced the feelings down and spoke.

“We are ready.”

(~*~)

“I wish we’d had more time together.” Caspian was confident that no-one saw the way that his eyes flicked up to look at Edmund as he spoke.

He knew that everybody thought that he was speaking to Susan, particularly after the way that she had just kissed him. He was aware that he had hugged her but he was just trying to be polite. He had no interest in her whatsoever, particularly seeing as he had spent rather a lot of time over the past twenty-four hours kissing her younger brother. He had hugged her wishing that it was Edmund in his arms. He saw Edmund’s look of slight disgust directed towards his sister and wanted so badly to reassure him that it was him Caspian had feelings for, not his sister.

As the four former Kings and Queens turned to the portal out of Narnia, Caspian found himself desperately begging and pleading inwardly for Edmund to turn back and look at him once more but he didn’t and to Caspian’s devastation, Edmund was the first through the portal. Within seconds all four of them had gone and Caspian was left staring into thin air.

All he could do was hope and pray that Aslan’s words had been true and that there was a possibility that both Edmund and Lucy would find their way back to Narnia one day and he would be able to see Edmund again one day.


End file.
